<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Taste of Lemongrass by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766265">The Taste of Lemongrass</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Diary, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, POV First Person, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Short, Summer, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:15:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny writes diary entries of her summer with Luna as she falls for her. Will Luna fall with her?</p>
<p>[inspired by the song: She by Dodie]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luna Lovegood &amp; Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Taste of Lemongrass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>21st June</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Am I allowed to look at my friend this way? Is this fleeting or will it stick? I just know that she’s nice to look at. I can’t stop looking. She looks back at me but I know it’s not the same way I look at her. I feel like I’m falling but I don’t know how to land. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I hope she’s there when I do. She said we’d spend this summer together though, so maybe she would be there if I ever fell. I couldn’t wait, because even if she didn’t fall with me, she may be there to hold me. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>2nd July</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> We danced around her home and the new summer air hit where the sun didn’t. The light hit her eyes and her hair beautifully. We eventually laid down on the ground. We held hands and stared at the sky.<br/></em>
</p>
<p><em>For a while, </em> <em>I was just looking at her whilst she looked above. Before I said my goodbyes, we hugged and she smelled like the lemongrass that once surrounded us. She was tired and so was I. I headed home and the scent of lemongrass stuck with me until I fell asleep. I dreamt of her. </em></p>
<p>
  <b>15th July</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> She came home to the burrow today. I showed her this interesting muggle contraption that took completely still photos. Dad brought it home from work after examining it, he called it a Polaroid. We took an unreasonable amount of photos. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I took a few of her as she giggled at the ones she took of me. I wish I could tell her how beautiful she looked. But I could never tell her, I’d never say a word. But despite the ache that hammered at my heart, she has me feeling a way that made it oddly good to hurt. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>31st July </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> We danced around the grass outside again before we went inside her home. Her father had made apple juice for us both and offered varying types of fruit. She ate a peach and we giggled at its shape. I felt young again, like a little kid. Especially with how quickly I was falling for her. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> It reminded me of my first love. But this time it was different. I actually felt something, at least that’s what I knew after I kissed her. She tasted like apples and peaches. She didn’t smile, so I left. I went home. The taste of fruit left as the saltiness of my tears fell to my lips.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>15th August</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I hadn’t spoken to Luna since I kissed her. She lived so close but I couldn’t bear to hear the rejection in her soft voice. Today was my birthday, I told Mum how I felt about Luna. She understood and told me she knew that feeling all too well. The hug she gave was affirming and needed. Luna arrived not long after, as if on cue. We talked and she explained she didn’t know how to feel. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> She never felt this way about anyone before. I offered her some of the birthday cake as I could tell she found it difficult to explain. After a few bites and an awkward silence, she kissed me. I told her how she tasted like the red velvet cake. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I thought that to her, I’d taste of nothing at all. She told me otherwise. She looked at me, finally, the way I always look at her. She means everything to me. I told her. We laid down on my bed and fell asleep, waking up entangled in each other. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> She was there when I fell and she fell with me. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Best. Birthday. Ever. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>